yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 27
The Dark Tournament Begins ("Departure Of Death! To The Island Of Hell // Shi no Funede! Jigoku no Shima e" 死の船出! 地獄の島へ) is the second episode of season 2 of YuYu Hakusho. It aired on April 24, 1993 in Japan and April 9, 2003 in the United States. Plot The demons gather around a ship that is going to Hanging Neck Island, where the Dark Tournament is taking place. Yusuke arrives, and meets with the rest of his team. He introduces the fifth fighter for their team, known as the Masked Fighter. Team Urameshi boards the ship, and Yusuke is soon sleeping while the rest of the teammates eye the demons. The captain of the ship soon announces that only one team from this ship will be making it to the actual tournament, and that the ship is like a preliminary round. A ring appears in the middle of the ship, and the captain instructs each team to send one fighter to the center, and they will compete in a battle royale. Whoever wins is going to compete in the Dark Tournament. Kuwabara and Hiei argue about who should go up, but the masked fighter silently walks up to the ring. The monsters anticipate an easy kill, but as soon as the captain says to start, the masked fighter uses a technique familiar with Yusuke, and beats all the demons in an instant. Everyone is surprised, and the team all realize why Yusuke chose this person to be their fifth fighter. The demons don't seem to want to accept a human team as the victor, however, and they gang up on Team Urameshi. Hiei slashes through them and Kurama lashes through them with his rose whip, and using a technique called Rose Whip Thorne Wheel. The masked fighter knocks around a lot of them, and Kuwabara nails a few with his Spirit Sword. One demon approaches the sleeping Yusuke, believing it will be easy to kill him in his sleep. Yusuke, however, mysteriously stands up and punches the demon hard in the face. The team realizes that Yusuke is still asleep. He shouts in his sleep, and Kuwabara recognizes what he said as a nickname for his mentor, Genkai. Kuwabara becomes suspicious that the masked fighter might actually be Genkai in disguise. Back in Yusuke's town, Keiko and Kuwabara's older sister, Shizuru, confront Botan about where Yusuke and Kuwabara went. She spills the story, and they demand that she take them to the Dark Tournament. Koenma and his blue ogre bodyguard also make plans to depart for Hanging Neck Island. With all the opposing teams slaughtered, the ship docks at the port, and Team Urameshi is taken to a hotel. Inside their hotel room, they notice some unexpected visitors. One is a small kid, with star tattoos and a hat, and the other is a tall blond muscular man. They tell everyone that they will be their opponents tomorrow, and they're anxious to kill them. Then they exit, leaving the Team Urameshi in wonder. Trivia * This marks the last psychical appearance of Atsuko in the anime. While she accompanied Keiko and Shizuru with Botan in the manga, the anime left her out as being passed out and drunk. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dark Tournament Saga Episodes